A lei do Retorno
by Ara Potter
Summary: Quando a vingança sobe a nossa cabeça, muitas vezes não pensamos nas consequencias... Hermione ira descobrir isso, de uma forma incrivelmente pertubadora! Cap. 5 Atualizei!
1. Capitulo 1

**Titulo: Lei do Retorno**

**Cap. 1**

Hermione se encontrava inquieta naquele salão comunal da Grifinória, também pudera, ela decidira que iria contar a verdade para Harry.

Verdade essa que a consumia todos os dias e noites, que perturbava seus sonhos e até atrapalhava sua vida, já que ela agora estava começando a ficar com a cabeça longe nas aulas e seu desempenho escolar estava indo para o ralo.

Não fazia a menor idéia da reação de Harry, mas já estava na hora de resolver isso, não dava mais para simplesmente ignorar o fato de esta apaixonada por ele desde o quarto ano.

O nervosismo era notato à distância para que a conhecesse, pois ela estava quase abrindo uma cratera no chão de tanto que andava de cá para lá, esfregava uma mão na outra e mordia os lábios com tamanha força, que só não os feria por milagre divino.

Repassava tudo mentalmente para que na hora não gaguejasse e destruísse a declaração tão bem ensaiada.

A espera estava praticamente agonizante, e não via a hora de respirar aliviava quando tirasse aquele peso de cima dela, ela tinha que se livra daquilo, tinha que por para fora todo aquele sentimento que ficou guardado por tanto tempo.

As horas iam passando e para o desespero dela, Harry não chegava, o que fazia com que ela ficasse mais nervosa.

Harry se encontrava em uma detenção, por causa do Prof. Snape, ele simplesmente tinha respondido a uma provocação dele, e como o seboso não iria deixar aquilo passar em branco, aproveitou a oportunidade e lhe aplicou uma detenção.

Mas o fato estranho era que Harry já era pra ter chegado, pois pelo o que ela se lembrava, ele seria dispensado às dez horas, e agora já era onze em meia e nada do moreno.

Aquilo estava a deixando nervosa, coisas horríveis passavam pela cabeça da castanha, que não parava de fitar um minuto se quer o buraco do quadro da mulher gorda, como se a qualquer momento ele fosse surgir da passagem.

Com o coração na mão decidiu que não iria mais esperar ali naquela tortura, iria procurá-lo, pois aquilo estava esquisito, e pra ela, só podia significar uma coisa, Harry estava em perigo, só podia ser.

Saiu do salão decidida, mais ao mesmo tempo com muito medo do que podia lhe acontecer, pois ainda era uma aluna aplicada e que não gostava de quebrar as regras.

Começou a procurá-lo às cegas pelos corredores, nem sabia por onde procurar, mais resolveu andar pelos corredores pra ver se o achava, e se não o encontrasse, procuraria nos arredores do colégio.

"_Harry onde você está?"_. Foi um de seus pensamentos.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Lá estava ele mais uma vez, perdido em pensamentos, era sempre assim pra aquele louro de olhos prateados. Sempre que perdia o sono, ele vagava pelos corredores vazios e escuros do colégio, a procura de paz para seus pensamentos confusos.

Malfoy era considerado por muitos, um garoto mimado que sempre sabia o que queria, mais não era bem assim. Draco era um garoto como outro qualquer, claro que mimado, mas com duvidas e incertezas como qualquer pessoa normal.

Às vezes ele sentia como se não passasse de um mero boneco nas mãos de seus pais, por quem tinha uma devoção muito grande. Ele achava no seu intimo que o casal se aproveitava dessa devoção do filho, para que o manipulasse da forma que eles queriam, e isso ultimamente vinha desagradando muito o mais novos dos Malfoy's.

E nessas horas de duvidas e incertezas, era que ele perdia o sono e vinha caminhar solitariamente pelo castelo, como isso fosse uma forma de colocar todos os pensamentos em ordens.

Ele já tinha vagado por uns corredores e tinha simplesmente parado de frente a uma janela e estava admirando a lua cheia. Ela se encontrava linda e redondamente amarela, como um grande queijo no céu.

Ninguém sabia, mais uma de suas paixões, além de sua principal é claro, de colecionar vassouras, era a Lua. Ele adorava ficar olhando pra ela, e a achava linda, por ser tão única. Malfoy muitas vezes perdia horas apenas a contemplando e a adorando, como um objeto poderoso. Inalcançável para ele. Acho que por isso que ela a idolatrava tanto.

Draco estava acostumado a ter tudo que queria, e muitas vezes não dava o devido valor às coisas que lhe eram dadas, por simplesmente vim fácil de mais. Mas com a lua era diferente, pois ele sabia que não a podia ter, e ele tinha uma queda pelas coisas que ele não conseguia ter pra si. Era sempre assim, se não conseguia ter pra si, passava a adorar essa coisa.

Já tinha ficado muito tempo fora da cama, e ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de pegar uma detenção.

Desencostou da parede de onde estava e retornou a caminhar pelo corredor vazio e escuro, as mão no bolso da calça, a blusa semi-aberta, ele não tinha se arrumado, apenas colocado a calça e blusa da escola, apesar da noite fria, ele não a sentia, já estava acostumado demais com lugares gelados, o frio nunca o afetava.

Deixou seus pés o guiarem pelo caminho já conhecido, o salão comunal da Sonserina, nas masmorras escuras e geladas da escola.

Enquanto caminhava, ouviu um gemido vindo de algum lugar, parou de chofre, querendo saber de onde tinha vindo o som. Ficou se perguntado se teria ouvido coisas, se o sono já estava o afetando para que não atinasse mais e começasse a ouvir barulhos, mais de repente ouviu outro gemido, mais alto e ainda mais longo.

Meneou a cabeça, para que pudesse identificar da onde vinha o som, mais ainda não conseguia dizer da onde vinha o tal gemido. Deu alguns passos e mais uma vez, os ouviu, mais altos e cada vez mais longos.

Na certa era um casal aproveitando as salas vazias do colégio. Movido pela curiosidade, começou a se mover como um felino, pisando de leve e sem fazer nenhum ruído, queria muito saber que era o casal que estava se amassando a aquela hora da noite.

Estava louco de vontade de impor sua autoridade, iria fazer o casalzinho pegar uma detenção, e na certa ganharia alguns pontos para Sonserina por está fazendo o seu trabalho.

Lógico, que se for contar com qualquer professor que não seja Snape, ele não ira sair ileso e com pontos, provavelmente ira pegar uma detenção também por está fora da cama no horário não permitido. Mas ele, graças a Merlin, podia sempre contar com seu adorado professor Snape.

Draco se aproximou devagar de uma sala, da onde se podia ouvir os gemidos escaparem por entre a porta, deslizou lentamente para a brecha desta, para que pudesse enfim ver quem estava fazendo aquela orgia toda. Mas infelizmente não pode ver muita coisa, já que no começo do corredor ele pode ver uma garota morena, com cabelos muito cheios e uma cara muito preocupada.

- Ora, ora se não é sangue ruim. – Seu famoso sorriso irônico serpenteou em seus lábios enquanto a encarava. Sua noite estava apenas começando.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Titulo: Lei do Retorno**

**Cap. 2**

Hermione não sabia o certo há quanto tempo estava procurando Harry pelos corredores do colégio, só soube quando parou de supetão, ouvindo um gemido vindo de um corredor a sua frente.

Curiosa, resolveu seguir o corredor e ver quem era o dono ou dona sei lá, daqueles gemidos, que no corredor escuro e silencioso, ecoava de uma forma incrível. Como se o tal do gemido estivesse usando algo para ampliar o ruído.

Estava louca de curiosidade pra saber quem era que estava fazendo aquilo no colégio a aquela hora da noite, por mais que ela não tivesse nada a ver com a coisa, teria que impor sua autoridade e na certa informar aos professores responsáveis sobre os alunos.

Agora que estava mais próxima, conseguia também ouvir os gemidos de uma segunda pessoa, aquilo só serviu para confirmar para ela que se tratava realmente de um casal, fazendo algo que não devia.

Quando os sons já estavam bem nítidos, ela avistou uma pessoa perto de uma porta, andando muito devagar, como se estivesse espionando algo por entre a mesma.

Percebeu de quem se tratava, assim que as nuvens que encobriam a lua, no momento desapareceram, fazendo assim o corredor ficar mais iluminado. Os cabelos platinados brilhando na luz do luar, o corpo másculo, alto, e a amostra. Hermione percebeu muito bem que Malfoy se encontrava muito a vontade, com a camisa semi-aberta, dando a visão do seu abdome e tórax muito bem trabalhados.

Nunca o tinha visto daquela forma tão despojada, sempre o via engomadinho. Com os cabelos e roupas impecáveis, como se dormisse e acordasse todo dia em uma forma.

Era uma coisa certa a se dizer, ele era uma pessoa incrivelmente insuportável, mais ela jamais poderia negar que ele era lindo. Muito lindo por sinal!

Se aproximou lentamente, queria surpreende-lo, saber o que ele estava tramando, mais seu esforço foi em vão, já que seus olhos prateados caíram sobre si, a perfurando como facas.

- Ora, ora se não é sangue ruim.

- O que faz aqui Malfoy? – Ela ignorou seu comentário e partiu para o interrogatório.

- O que eu faço e deixo de fazer não é da sua conta Granger. – Respondeu de forma esnobe.

- Sabia que eu posso te denunciar por está fora da cama no horário não permitido. – Hermione falou de sua forma autoritária de sempre.

- Idem. – Ele sorriu em descaso. – Estamos no mesmo barco imbecil.

Ela resolveu ignora-lo mais uma vez e seguiu para o seu objetivo, o que tinha a trazido até ali. Com passos lentos e decididos seguiu ate a porta, esticou a mão para pegar na maçaneta, mais algo não permitiu que ela a tocasse. Um puxão na sua capa, quase a derrubando no chão, isso fez com que ela parasse de ignorar o louro e olhasse diretamente para ele.

- Posso saber por que fez isso? – Perguntou curiosa, querendo saber uma resposta plausível para tal comportamento do louro.

- O que te faz crer que eu deixarei que fique com todo crédito? – Malfoy perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Isso não é uma disputa, idiota.

- Pra mim é sim. – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos os fazendo cair novamente nos olhos como cascatas. – Eu que os encontrei primeiro.

- Isso não vai fazer diferença, ambos vamos denunciá-los e cumprir com os nossos deveres de monitores. – Hermione falou com a mão nas cadeiras, finalizando o assunto.

- Okay Granger, vai lá, se quer tanto assim pegar o casal na orgia, vai lá! – Draco a desafiou.

Hermione não respondeu nada, apenas seguiu até a porta novamente, com Draco ao seu encalço. Segurou maçaneta e a girou vagarosamente, com todo o cuidado para que o casal não a ouvisse. Ela abriu uma brecha e o que viu fez com que todas as suas entranhas se embolassem dentro dela, com se estivem dando um gigantesco nó.

Ela não podia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Ali deitado em cima da mesa do professor, estava Harry e Gina, nus, do jeito que vieram ao mundo, transando loucamente. A ruiva se encontrava em cima do moreno, o cavalgando enlouquecida de tanto prazer, enquanto Harry a segurava, tão louco quanto ela.

Draco parecia ter tomado ou quem sabe te sido atingindo por um feitiço paralisante, pois do jeito que ele estava, foi o jeito que ele ficou com a cena que presenciou. Ele jamais pensou que a fedelha dos Weasley fosse tão, tão caliente. Malfoy não queria assumir, mais tinha ficado em choque com a cena, não que ele nunca tenha visto algo do gênero, ou feito, pelo contrario, Draco era conhecido no meio de suas amantes, como o rei das orgias, como um mestre, o que enlouquecia qualquer mulher. Mas ele jamais pensou que presenciaria o menino que sobreviveu, com a Weasley pobretona nesse estado.

Granger não parecia nada diferente de Malfoy, sua cara pasma e seus olhos de tamanho de pratos focados no casal em cima da mesa, que pareciam que não viam nem escutavam nada em volta, pois todas as atenções estavam voltadas um ao outro.

Hermione sentia seus olhos se umedecerem, a raiva, o ódio, o calor, a traição, a dor, tudo junto, se misturando dentro de si, fazendo sentir enjôo, vontade de vomitar, de morrer, de desmaiar. Eram tantas coisas, que ela não saberia dizer ao certo o que estava sentindo.

Sentiu-se idiota, por não ter percebido nada, por ter pensando que iria se declarar e que ele ficaria consigo. Por ter pensando que poderiam namorar e quem sabe casar e ter um monte de filhos.

Levou a mão direita ao coração e sentiu como se uma mão invisível o apertasse, girou nos calcanhares sem dizer nada seguiu pelo corredor, sentindo tudo dentro de sim se quebrando, se destruindo, sentindo pela primeira vez na vida que era a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo.

Draco percebeu que Hermione tinha deixado o local, desorientada, ele não soube o porquê, mais não atrapalhou o casal, como ele havia planejado, ele simplesmente girou nos calcanhares como a Granger e seguiu para seu salão comunal, louco para cair na sua cama e esquecer de vez todas aquelas visões infernais dessa noite.

Mas uma coisa o louro pensou consigo mesmo.

"_A sangue ruim deve está sofrendo essa hora, seu amado herói lhe trocou pela pobretona, e pelo o que eu percebi, não contou nada a ela!"_

- Tadinha da sangue ruim. – Ironizou antes de virar o corredor e seguir seu caminho gargalhando com a mão na barriga.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Titulo: Lei do Retorno**

**Cap. 3**

Acordar para Hermione naquela manhã, estava sendo incrivelmente ruim, tinha ficado praticamente a noite inteira em claro, pensando no que tinha visto, e na traição de Gina e Harry. Principalmente da Ruiva, que sabia que ela nutria um sentimento pelo moreno há bastante tempo.

Depois de ter passado pra castanha uma eternidade pensando, ela resolveu levantar e tentar pensar numa forma de se vingar do moreno.

Tomou um banho, colocou as vestes da escola e se dirigiu ao salão comunal, pensativa, perdidas em seus botões.

Assim que se sentou na poltrona em frente à lareira, sentiu se abraçada por trás por um par de braços fortes brancos, com muitas sardas salpicadas nele.

Sorriu, sabia muito bem de quem se tratava aqueles braços, se virou e viu seu dono.

Ronald Weasley, era incrível como ele tinha mudado, do garoto desgrenhado e estranho, com cabelos curtos e vermelhos, tinha se tornado um rapaz muito bonito, com o corpo todo moldado, graças ao quadribol, cabelos longos e vermelhos fogo, o rosto de homem, não era mais o garoto bobo que brigava com ela por qualquer coisa, e sim um cara legal que tinha aprendido a respeitar as suas opiniões.

- Caiu da cama Mi? – O ruivo perguntou do seu jeito brincalhão.

- Mais ou menos. – Hermione falou triste.

- O que houve? – Ele sentou de frente a ela, na mesinha de centro. – Porque está tão triste?

- Não é nada. – Ela tentou disfarçar. – Coisa de mulher, fica tranqüilo.

- Tudo bem, se você está dizendo. – Rony voltou sua atenção pro salão. – Você viu o Harry, parece que ele já se levantou, a cama dele estava vazia?

Hermione sentiu uma coisa quente passar por todas as suas veias, seu estômago deu uma volta de 360º, fazendo aquele conhecido enjôo voltar.

Seus olhos se umedeceram novamente, um bolo se concentrou em sua garganta, não lhe permitido falar nem respirar.

Sentiu de novo, vontade de correr, se isolar no quarto e quem sabe morrer de tanto chorar.

Ela não conseguia acreditar, que Harry não tinha nem se quer voltado pro quarto? Na certa ele ainda estava com Gina, dormindo um nos braços do outro, ou quem sabe, repetindo a dose na noite passada. Lembrar daquilo a deixou horrível de novo.

Rony a observava curioso, querendo saber o que tinha acontecido com sua amiga, pra ela está daquele jeito, porque que ela tinha ficado tão triste, ao ponto de esta quase chorando.

- Mi o que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou aflito, vendo a morena deixar uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto.

- Na... nada.

- Como nada? Ninguém chora por nada Hermione! – A castanha não o encarava, nervosa e envergonhada com o interrogatório do ruivo.

- Já disse que não é nada Rony. – Ela se levantou do seu lugar ficando de costa pro amigo.

- Ta bom, se você não quer contar, eu não vou forçar. – Ele levantou também e abraçou por trás. – Só acho que se você está mal com alguma coisa, devia se abrir com alguém. – Falou de forma carinhosa, beijado sua cabeça.

- Obrigada Rony. – Ela se virou e continuou nos braços do ruivo. – Obrigado por ser meu amigo.

- Disponha. – O ruivo a soltou do abraço. – Vamos tomar café, to morrendo de fome.

- Novidade. – Ela falou rindo.

- Isso, quero você rindo. – Rony segurou na mão da morena de cabelos cheios. – Fica muito mais bonita.

- RONY! – Mione parou rindo mais um pouco. – Não está me cantando não, né?

- Que horror você pensar tal coisa de mim, Mione. Sabe que sou um menino puro, não faço esse tipo de coisa. – O ruivo falou debochadamente.

- Ta, sei...

- É verdade.

- Ta bom Dom Juan, vamos tomar café.

E com isso, ambos deixaram o salão comunal, rumo ao tão esperado café da manhã.

**xxxXXXxxx**

- Harry, acorda. – O moreno escutou uma voz doce lhe tirando do mundo de Morfeu. – Acorda, acho que passamos dos limites.

- Bom dia, meu raio de sol. – Ele falou sorrindo e lhe puxando para um beijo.

- Harry, agora não. – A ruiva se desvencilhou de seus braços e começou a se vestir rapidamente. – Anda levanta e veste logo suas roupas.

O moreno se levantou preguiçosamente, tinha no rosto um sorriso bobo estampado de pura felicidade, a noite que tinha passado com sua ruivinha foi simplesmente inesquecível.

- Vamos Harry, mais rápido, vão acabar desconfiando. – Gina já se encontrava totalmente vestida, e tentava ajudar o namorado.

- Calma Gi, eu não acordei ainda. – Harry resmungou tentando abotoar a camisa.

- Não posso ter calma, Rony e Mione há essa hora já devem ter perguntado por nós. – A ruiva falou aflita.

- Não entendo porque temos que esconder nosso namoro deles? – O moreno falou fechando o zíper da calça.

- Eu já te expliquei, o Rony vai ficar uma fera e...

- E a Mione? – Ele falou a interrompendo. – Porque esconder dela? Por Merlin Gina vocês são amigas, ela vai entender.

- Harry... – Ela suspirou e sentou numa cadeira próxima. – Você sabe muito bem porque não quero contar pra Hermione, temos que prepara-la primeiro.

- Gina, já estamos namorando há seis meses! – Ele falou nervoso. – Acho que isso foi tempo suficiente pra contar.

- Eu sei... - Ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos. – Tenho medo dela achar que estou a sacaneando, Harry.

- Tudo bem. – Ele sentou do lado da ruiva. – Vamos esperar mais um pouco okay?

- Obrigada Harry, prometo que vou tentar falar com ela hoje. – Gina falou sorrindo em forma de agradecimento pela compreensão do namorado.

- Agora, eu só vou esperar um pouquinho, pois não agüento mais ficar perto de você sem poder te tocar, te beijar. – Harry falou cheio de charme pra cima da ruiva.

- Ta bom. – A ruiva falou rindo e o beijou em seguida. – Mas vamos logo.

- Vamos.

Saíram da sala em que tinha passado a noite, rumo ao salão principal, para tomar café. Tinham passado quase toda a noite em claro se amando.

Gina e Harry estavam apaixonadíssimo um pelo outro, já namoravam há seis meses, escondidos, por causa do irmão da ruiva, que eles achavam que não iria entender, e também por causa de Hermione.

Quando Harry se declarou pra Gina, dizendo que estava gostando dela, e que queria namorar com a mesma, a ruiva resolveu contar para Harry que não sabia o que fazer, pois também gostava muito dele, mais sua melhor amiga também, e foi assim que Harry tinha ficado sabendo sobre os sentimentos de sua amiga Mione.

Ambos resolveram que iriam namorar, mais escondidos, para que Gina pudesse se preparar para contar sobre o namoro pra Mione. Mas já tinha se passado seis meses, e Harry simplesmente não agüentava mais namorar escondido, ele estava disposto a enfrentar a ira dos seis irmãos de Gina, e a decepção de Mione, para poder ficar em paz com a sua ruiva.

A amava profundamente. Ele nem se quer tinha pensando que amaria alguém com tanta intensidade assim, mais o fato era que amava muito, e como já estava pra terminar o colégio, estava pensando seriamente em pedir a mão da ruiva em casamento.

Harry olhou pra Gina que estava ao seu lado, com os cabelos brilhando por causa dos raios solares que invadiam a escola pelas janelas, sorriu quando viu uma de suas marcas deixada por ele na pela alva da namorada. A noite veio na mente do moreno fazendo assim o sorriso se estender mais no rosto, algo que chamou atenção da ruiva pra si.

- Posso saber por que esta com essa cara de bobo? – A ruiva perguntou intrigada.

- Cara de bobo não. – Ele parou e a segurou pela cintura fina e delgada. – Cara de apaixonado. – E com um sorriso lindo, beijou a namorada feliz, por ser o cara abençoado por ter aquela jóia nos braços.

N/A: Valeu pelos comentarios e pelo carinho galera... Espero um monte de reviews! E as coisas vão começar a esquentar...

Bjs...

Arinha


	4. Capitulo 4

**Titulo: Lei do Retorno**

**Cap. 4**

O salão principal, com suas longas mesas estavam repletas de alunos, alguns com cara de sono, outros cochilando quase em cima de seus pratos. Num canto afastado de todos, estava Draco Malfoy, com sua aparência impecável, comia silenciosamente sua torrada, sem prestar atenção em nada ao seu redor.

Seus pensamentos por incrível que pareça, estavam concentrados todos em uma pessoa, Granger.

Não conseguia tirar da mente a cara de decepção da morena em ver seu tão amado Potter nos braços de outra. Ainda mais se a outra era sua amiga. Aquilo tinha sido tão prazeroso pra ele, que chegou a ser praticamente um orgasmo.

Era uma coisa sem controle, toda vez que lembrava da cena, sentia vontade de gargalhar.

E agora não estava sendo diferente para o louro, lá estava ele pela milionésima vez gargalhando da cara patética da Granger.

Nada podia tirar a alegria dele de ter visto a sangue ruim sofrer, e ele estava se considerando um cara sortudo por ter presenciado tudo, de camarote, só tinha faltado um doce pra comer na hora do espetáculo.

Enquanto ele tomava devagar seu café da manhã, ele pode ver a Granger sangue ruim e o Weasley pobretão entrarem juntos e sentarem-se à mesa da Grifinoria pra tomar seu desjejum.

Ele mais uma vez não conseguiu reprimir seu sorriso, tinha percebido que a morena estava com olheiras e uma cara de velório incrível, ela tinha se sentado de frente pra ele e o louro se pegou olhando ansioso pra ela aguardando a hora que ela o encarasse.

E essa hora veio, Malfoy quase não conseguiu executar o movimento que queria, tamanha a vontade de gargalhar, mais com um esforço ele conseguiu, e o executou, com uma elegância e deboche ao mesmo tempo gigantesco.

O louro pegou seu cálice o levantou ainda a encarando como se estivesse brindando a ela, o levou aos lábios e tomou um gole, com seu sorriso irônico característico nos lábios. Viu a morena fechar a cara e lhe mandar um olhar desafiador, e com isso ele não pode mais se controlar e caiu na gargalhada, chamando atenção de todos de sua mesa para si.

Levantou ainda rindo e se retirou do salão com a mão em cima da barriga, de tanto que ria.

O dia pro louro da Sonserina tinha começado muito bem.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Hermione ainda não tinha acreditado na provocação do metido a besta do Malfoy. O louro simplesmente tinha tirado uma com a cara dela na maior cara de pau, não a permitindo se defender ou responder a provocação.

Pois ele sabia que ela não faria nada, ela nunca iria brigar com ele e acabar revelando pra todos os motivos da provocação dele, jamais.

Mais que aquilo tinha deixado muito puta, ah! Isso sim ele tinha a deixado. Como ele ousava brincar com ela com algo tão sério? Apesar de que ele não tinha respeito por nada, e não seria com os sentimentos dela que ele iria começar.

O fato era que Malfoy agora estava sabendo de um segredo dela muito importante, seu sentimento por Harry, e também de uma informação muito sigilosa, ter visto Gina e Harry transando numa sala vazia do colégio, e Hermione sabia que se isso vazasse pro colégio, Harry seria um homem morto na certa, os irmãos Weasley iriam matá-lo, trucida-lo, não iria sobrar nem pó dele pra Voldemort se contentar.

E Gina? Bem ela nem sabe ao certo o que poderia acontecer com ela.

Mas Hermione não estava por incrível que pareça preocupada com a informação vazar pelo colégio, ela estava pensando numa forma de se vingar, de esfregar na cara de Harry o que ele tinha perdido, e mostrar pra Gina que a amizade delas deveria valer alguma coisa, que o que ela fizera com a morena tinha sido uma traição sem perdão, uma facada pelas costas, uma maldição dada pela própria.

Ela tomava seu café sem a mínima vontade, mais tinha prometido a Rony que colocaria alguma coisa no estomago antes de ir para as aulas, pois o ruivo estava na sua frente a vigiando, mas ela parecia está em outro mundo, pensando nas formas variadas de vinganças e nem se quer percebeu a presença de um certo casal se aproximando e se sentando em sua frente.

Sentiu tudo ficar preto a sua frente e o ar ficar pesado, ambos pareciam muito desconfiados e com sorrisos disfarçados um pro outro, aquilo a enojou de um jeito que quase colocou o pouco do café da manhã que tinha posto na barriga pra fora.

Respirou fundo e tentou se controlar, enquanto meditava pra si mesma.

"_Vingança é um prato que se come frio... vingança é um prato que se come frio..."._

- Bom dia! – Exclamaram os dois juntos, e sorriram como bobos um pro outro, ela revirou os olhos sem paciência.

- Bom dia Gi, Harry! – O ruivo respondeu não lhe dando muita atenção, comendo seus ovos mexidos com bacon.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Hermione? – Escutar sua voz dizendo seu nome lhe embrulhou o estomago, e a única coisa que a morena conseguiu fazer foi balançar a cabeça negativamente, com medo de abrir a boca e acabar vomitando em cima do moreno.

- Harry onde você dormiu? Nem me diga que foi no dormitório que eu sei muito bem que você não passou a noite lá! – Hermione percebeu que com essa pergunta, Harry ficou sem ação, e disfarçou muito mal quando olhou pra ruiva ao seu lado, e ambos engoliram em seco.

- Dormi na sala precisa. – Ele respondeu olhando Hermione de um jeito suplicante, e aquilo a deixou muito puta, pois ela conhecia muito bem aquele olhar dele, ele estava pedindo ajuda pra sair da enrascada. A morena nem conseguia acreditar naquilo.

- E você Gina? – Ela não conseguiu segurar o impulso de perguntar também, querendo ver como os dois iriam sair daquela enrascada.

- Eu? – A ruiva perguntou assustada a encarando, e a morena estava se deliciando com a saia justa dos dois. – Eu acabei de descer do meu dormitório. – Respondeu com a cara mais deslavada do mundo, Hermione sentiu uma pontada no coração de decepção. Era incrível a forma que a ruiva mentia pra ela. E não era por ela está na frente do irmão, a castanha já tinha percebido que ela mentia pra ela há muito tempo.

- Bem como então eu tentava explicar, eu dormir na sala precisa e quando estava vindo tomar café encontrei Gina no meio do caminho e chegamos juntos aqui. – Harry terminou sua historia deslavada e continuou comendo, apesar da castanha ter percebido que o próprio estava suando.

Rony parecia ter engolido toda a historia, mais a morena agora que sabia da verdade, estava se sentindo uma besta cega e ignorante, pois as dicas eram tão evidentes, que começou se perguntar como não tinha percebido nada?

O casal não parava de se olhar, aquele olhar de cumplicidade que só um casal apaixonada tem, e aquilo a deixava com um vazio no peito, uma tristeza e a desilusão de que nunca teria aquilo com aquele que tanto amava, que tinha dedicado toda sua vida, que tinha ajudado sem medir esforços, que tinha aceitado ir pro perigo sem pensar em si mesma, apenas no seu próprio bem estar.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto, chamando atenção da dupla que comia a sua frente, ela logo tratou de limpa-la, mais já era tarde, eles já tinham visto e já começavam com os questionamentos.

- O que houve Mione, porque está chorando? – A ruiva perguntou pra ela, com seus olhos preocupados fitando a amiga, Hermione desviou seu olhar do dela, não conseguia encara-la.

- É Mione, conta pra gente o que houve? – Harry reforçou. – Somos seus amigos, pode contar pra gente. – Aquilo lhe doeu mais do que se ela tivesse recebido a maldição cruciatus.

Ela não agüentou e se levantou deixando os ruivos e Harry pra trás sem lhe explicarem nada, ela ainda não conseguia encara-los, doía olhar pra cara da pessoa que ela amava mais do que a si própria e ver que essa lhe traiu sem o menor ressentimento.

Andou pelo corredor, tentando não chorar e se desesperar, mais a dor estava quase que insuportável, respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça, não iria chorar, não mais.

Agora só tinha uma coisa a se fazer, se vingar, e pra isso ela precisa está com a cabeça no lugar para que sua vingança fosse prazerosa e dolorosa.

**N/A:** Valeu pelo carinho... espero que vcs estejam gostando da fic!

Bjs pra todos...

Arinha


	5. Capitulo 5

**Titulo: Lei do Retorno**

**Cap. 5**

Fazia algumas semanas que Hermione tinha presenciado aquilo que tinha magoado seu coração. Aquilo que tinha lhe deixado triste e chorosa. Aquilo que fazia sentir ânsia, náuseas, quando via certo casal tentando disfarçar o lógico.

Por mais que tentasse ignorar, ela não conseguia; tudo o que eles faziam a deixava com raiva e com vontade de chorar. Brincadeiras, olhares, sorrisos, piscadelas, tudo a irritava e sempre a obrigava a se retirar do lugar de onde os suposto amigos estavam.

Sua única companhia vinha sendo Rony, seu escudeiro fiel, seu amigo para todas as horas, e todos os momentos. Seu braço direito, seu irmão. E ela agarrava com todas as forças, nele para não sucumbir definitivamente, a aquela tristeza que lhe dilacerava a alma.

Outra coisa que vinha lhe dando força era a vontade de se vingar. Passava horas do dia tramando e tentando arrumar um jeito de atingir Harry Potter. Nem se conhecia mais; a Mione antiga jamais pensaria num terço das maldades que ela vinha pensando para se vingar do moreno. Queria se vingar dele, queria fazer com que ele sentisse a mesma dor que ela estava sentindo. Mais não sabia como. Como atingia alguém que nem ligava pra ela? Não do jeito que ela queria pelo menos!

Ela tinha que arrumar um jeito que o magoasse, mais aquilo estava sendo mais difícil do que ela pensava. Pois nada, nem nenhum plano, o atingiria. Nada que ela tinha pensado deixaria o moreno com ódio dela, e era isso que ela queria, que ele a odiasse, para que ela pudesse, talvez assim, arranca-lo com mais facilidade do peito.

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

Certo, aquilo realmente era estranho. A famosa Sangue-ruim fugindo do seu amado testa rachada? Aquilo era coisa pra sair do Diário Profeta!

Malfoy já tinha percebido há muito tempo que a estrutura do trio estava abalada. Agora era raro ver os três juntos, conversando alegremente, como um bando de otários. O trio maravilha parecia ter se dividido, agora era a cabelo de ninho da Granger com o pobretão do Weasley, e o idiota do Potter com a Weasley mulambenta. O trio tinha virado quarteto, mais um quarteto dividido em duplas. Duplas horrorosas devem destacar.

Mas o que intrigava bastante o louro, era o fato de ver aquele olhar vingativo nos olhos da Granger. E Merlin o ajudasse, mais ele estava ficando incrivelmente tentado por aquele olhar, a raiva, as íris escuras, quase cerradas que mostravam o ódio imenso que ela sentia, a fazia ficar tentadora.

Parecia uma diaba, preparando seu bote para qualquer momento. Jamais pensou que ela fosse esse tipo de pessoa, que um dia se comportasse dessa forma, que mudaria tanto.

Ele sabia, ela estava bolando uma vingança, Granger estava louca de vontade de se vingar, e não via a hora de poder ver que tipo de vingança ela estava preparando. Só pedia as céus que pudesse saber antes, para que pudesse assistir de camarote. Adora jogos de intrigas, ver amigos de muito tempo se separando, um apunhalando o outro pelas costas, isso o deixava contente, como se estivesse vendo um reality show.

Esperava sinceramente que se divertisse. Pelo o que podia ver daqueles olhos, o menino que sobreviveu, sofreria bastante. E nada mais prazeroso do que ver o miserável sofrendo, e, por favor, Merlin, que fosse vagarosamente, era o que ele mais desejava.

N/A: Foi mal pela demora, mais como eu já disse para alguns, eu tenho outra vida, alem de escritora! Ahauauhhau...

Não vou prometer muito, mais vou tentar não demorar...

Bjs e valeu pelo carinho.


End file.
